


Dogs Make Everything Better

by DreadlordTally



Series: Fanart [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Art, Dogs, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/pseuds/DreadlordTally
Summary: Dr. Woofs prescribes group hugs.  Take as needed.  Unlimited refills!





	Dogs Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/gifts).


End file.
